Pups save a disco
When owen is at a disco a fire starts can he be saved or is it too late the pups are doing a water fight when ryder comes up rocky ryder where is owen? ryder owen has gone to a disco at the city hall he'll be back soon rubble ok lets resume the water fight at city hall mayor goodway thank you for coming let the party comence alex this party is great owen i agree alex just then the dj knocks over a cup of water and starts a fire mayor goodway fire eveyone out but owen was not quick and soon the fire spreaded near some gas canisters mayor goodway oh no owen is inside better get ryder ryder is busy playing on the climbing frame when his pup pad rang ryder hello mayor how can i help? mayor goodway ryder there is a fire at city hall and owen is inside and there is gas canisters in there ryder woah thats mega bad but no job is to big no pup is to small when the pups gwt topsided chase ready for action ryder ryder ok pups we got a explosive problem the mayor was hosting a disco when the dj knocked over his water causing a fire not only that but owen is locked inside and the fire is near some gas canisters zuma woah i hope that dude is ok ryder so i need zuma i need you to bring some water so we can put out the fire zuma lets dive in ryder rocky i need you to open the door for owen so he can escape rocky green means go ryder marshall i need you to check on owen see if he hasnt injured himself marshall ruff ruff rescue the pups and rydef head for city hall when they arrive mayor goodway ryder thank goodness you arrived i dont know how long owen can take ryder dont worry mayor we will have him out of there in no time zuma put the fire out using your water hose zuma ok ryder owen was struggling to breathe beause of the smoke owen zuma is that you? zuma yes dude dont worry just make your way to the door meanwhile outside ryder rocky get something to pry open the door rocky ok ryder green means go rocky tosses out a deflated beach ball a broken horn a box untill he found a crowbar Ryder perfect rocky rocky rocky to the rescue ryder prys open the door and they see owen covered with soot on zuma's back rocky owen you ok owen think so thanks zuma zuma no problem dude ryder zuma put owen in marshall's ambulance so he can rest zuma ok there you go dude owen thanks zuma marshal owen lets check you over see if your injured when marshall is done marshall owen has a burn on his back but it will heal within a couple of weeks owen thanks marshall marshall no worries whenever your stuck somewhere just yelp for help the day ended with owen being driven back to the lookout